Fire Emblem Fate Re: Destiny
by Unknown Nor Remember
Summary: Another story has closed for the Grandmaster, but a new one awaits for him and his friends. This tales journey through the life of one dragon princess as she tries to defy fate in order to keep her families. She was not alone as the Grandmaster and his friends will aid in her cause to fight the true evil that manipulated these events. (Remake of FE Fate: Intertwining Destiny)


**-Prologue: The Past and the Present-**

Three years had passed ever since the Great Awakening had ended. Life itself was going back to way it originally had. Although, there were issues regarding brigades and bandits, but they were considered minor problems compared to what we had to face over the years.

It is funny how life goes, especially when you were once the vessel of the god of annihilation. For me, I considered this a lifelong journey filled with mostly pain and misery, but there was also a lot of happiness and excitement along the way. I cannot forget it. None of us could. However, I am grateful for being able to retain the memories I had made after sacrificing myself for the sake of my friends and my family. To think this all started all because they found me out in the fields unconscious and with no memories nonetheless. But, I was glad it was them.

* * *

 **-Memory: We Meet Again? -**

' _Arrngh… My head…' A snow-haired man thought._

 _The bright sunlight shined brightly across his pale face, but he was still agonizing from the headache in his head. It was so painful, like he was run over by a horse or wearing a steel helmet as it was being struck like a bell. The pain was so intense that he could not think for one second. He just wanted to rest his head until the pain passes. Silence was the only thing he needed right now. However, the silence ended by the sound of voices from a distance._

" _I-…. some-… fainted….!" A voice called out._

 _Robin could not hear their voices clearly. The throbbing headache made it difficult to decipher their words. He may not hear them as smoothly, but he could differentiate the voices among them._

" _Wha-?!" A low yet formal male voice said._

"… _Should…. do?" A female voice asked._

" _We…. dead… why… Where could-" A low yet smooth male voice shouted._

 _Suddenly, Robin's headache faded away quickly than he expected. He could hear the voice clearer than before, but his head was a little groggy from the headache. Robin was unsure of who or where he was. So many questions were on his mind right now, but were disrupted by the voices close to him._

" _Chrom… we have to do something," the female said._

" _What do you propose we do?" the informal male asked._

 _Those questions of his were left in the back of his mind momentarily. He wanted to find out who these people were first, but for some reason; the male voice seems oddly familiar to him. Yet, he has no recollection of this voice. Robin gave a groan while he slowly opened his eyes. Once he opened them, he saw two figures leaning over him; looking at him with relief. The male with short cobalt-blue hair seem like in his early twenties. He was wearing dark blue and white clothes, a white shoulder guard with a bright white cape on his left arm, gray gloves, and a unique sword sheathed on his waist. The girl with blond hair tied into twin pig-tails looked a little younger than the male. She was wearing a mixture of white, brown and yellow clothing with a white headband and a birdcage-like armor-skirt._

" _I see you're awake now," the cobalt-haired man said._

" _Hey there!" the pigtailed girl chirped before giving a light giggle._

 _Robin does not see the other man he heard earlier. He assumed he might be close by; maybe watching from a short distance. However, Robin was more concern on feeling strangely calm and relax when next to the blue haired male. Before he could continue his train of thought, he noticed the familiar man in front of him was about to say something._

" _There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the cobalt-haired man commented while the pigtailed girl gave a nod and giggle. "Give me your hand."_

 _The cobalt-haired man extended his hand towards him. Without hesitation, Robin grabbed it and pulled himself up. He was thankful for the assist and wanted to thank him. When he was about to thank him, Robin felt something popped in his head. A memory of this person. He does not know him and yet he does. It was very strange. He could not remember anything about himself, but remember something about him. Out of impulse, Robin spoke._

" _Thank you, Chrom," Robin smiled._

It was a bit strange considering I never met Chrom. The same could be said for him, his younger sister, Lissa, and especially their knight, Frederick the Wary. An odd way of meeting, but it did stick out the most for me in my memories . Throughout my journey, I became the tactician for the Prince of Ylisse. Scratch that- I became the tactician for my best friend, Chrom, and his group called "The Shepherds."

With my talents in strategy and tactics, I lead them through many battles without the loss of a single life. There were some that were injured, but it was better than seeing them dead across the plains. I also assisted in diplomacy with Ferox by facing Basillo's champion at the area. Though, I was surprised it was same mask swordsman named Marth that helped us fend off against a group undead creatures called Risen. However, there was one time I failed.

In the Ylisse-Plegia War against former king of Plegia, Gangrel, I failed to save Chrom's older sister, Emmeryn; the former Exalt of Ylisse. I blamed myself for that loss. Yet, there was no time to mourn her. Eventually, the war ended with a final standoff with Chrom killing Gangrel in the end. I was glad to see him dead, but I still questioned Gangrel's reasoning for attacking Ylisse. I did not consider it much due to how much had happened.

 **-Memory: Standoff –**

 _Robin stood face to face with Gangrel on the sandy desert underneath the hot blazing sun. The Mad King was now alone with no one to support him. Those that still hold their compassion and morality lay down their weapons. It was thanks to Emmeryn for her sacrifice and he will get revenge for her. Robin held his sword with a tight grip while Gangrel began to take his stance with a scowl. Before they started fighting, a loud shout was heard from a distance. Robin knew the voice all too well._

" _Robin!" Chrom shouted._

 _The new Exalt ran in with anger clearly shown on his face. Robin knew Chrom would want to kill the Mad King out of vengeance like him. They both desired it, but Chrom was too emotional. He will be reckless during his fight with Gangrel and the last thing Robin wanted was seeing another friend dying in front of him again._

" _Chrom… leave this fight to me," Robin pleaded while not looking at Chrom._

" _Not a chance!" Chrom yelled with rage, "What were you thinking on taking him all alone?!"_

 _Robin did not say anything. Instead, he ran forward before taking the first strike. Swinging his sword, he clashed blades with the Mad King, who had little issue blocking it. Robin then swing vertically, which was blocked again, before he delivered a low kick on Gangrel's leg. Gangrel jumped the attempted hit and gave a crazed laugh._

" _Is that all? For a tactician, you should have stayed back at camp making plans instead of swinging a sword!" Gangrel mocked with a laugh._

 _Robin felt frustrated by Gangrel's mockery of him. Without thinking, he ran forward and deliver a swift cut. Gangrel blocked the blow quickly and gave a smug look at the tactician. However, it was Robin's turn to smile as grabbed Gangrel's arm and threw him over to the ground. This was something he learned from Vaike when fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Gangrel was shocked as he was flipped over to ground with his back on the floor. Seeing the momentum, Robin attempted to plant the sword down Gangrel's chest, but Gangrel quickly rolled out of the way. The tactician cursed underneath his breath, but kept his eyes focus on the mad king. The Mad King stood back up, but he kept his smile._

" _So you do know how to fight. Too bad you can't do any better," Gangrel taunted._

 _Before Robin could attempt another attack, Chrom blocked his way with his sword._

" _Chrom, what are you-" Robin tried to questioned him, but was cut off._

" _Leave this to me Robin. You may be able to fight well with a sword, but you're still need more time improving. So, stay out," Chrom ordered sternly, eyes focused on Gangrel._

 _Robin wanted to argue. He felt it was his right to deal with Gangrel since he failed to save Emmeryn. He should gut the madman and avenge her. However, he stopped when Chrom turned to him with desperation._

" _Robin, this something I have to do. I know you're hurt when she died, but so was everyone else. However, this very personal for both me and Lissa. And I want to finish him on my own with my very own hands. So please, stay out of this fight," Chrom pleaded._

 _Robin did not say anything. Instead, he stood there unsure of what to do. He chuckled sadly within his mind about Chrom being emotional since he allowed his emotions to act on this fight. Eventually, he nodded to Chrom and sheathed his sword. Chrom gave him a sad smile before returning his attention to Gangrel. With Falchion out and a mixture of determination yet anger filled his face, Chrom lunged forward at the Mad King._

 _They both clashed blades with each being blocked by one or the other. The sound of steel clashing could be heard yet, not one of them gave the other an opening. While Gangrel had speed, Chrom showed more finesse in his fighting with more strength and endurance. Robin could tell the fight was about one-sided as Chrom had the advantage. The fight was favoring towards Chrom as he dealt a couple of wound onto the Mad King. Gangrel did only a few cuts, but could not push the new Exalt back. However, it all changed when Gangrel grabbed sand from the ground and tossed it at the blue-haired prince's eyes. Chrom tried to rubbed the sand off his eyes with his free hand, while swinging his blade in all directions. Seeking the opportunity, Gangrel pointed his sword at him and the blade started to shine. Robin read something about a blade that can shoot lightning and could pick up on what Gangrel was about to do. Taking his tome out, he began speaking the incantation quickly as he could. Robin was on time as the sword shot a bolt of lightning towards the exalt, but Robin blocked the spell with his own. The two lightnings clashed with one another, causing a small explosion._

 _Gangrel stood there with dissatisfaction clearly shown across his face. He had a chance to finish the new exalt off and finally had his hands on the Fire Emblem. If only that tactician was not here, he could finally achieve his grand plan._

 _The smoke eventually cleared with Chrom holding his sword in preparation and Robin by his side._

" _I'll support you from behind. Just be cautious of that blade of his," Robin warned._

" _Got it," Chorm nodded before charging forward._

 _Gangrel began aiming his blade and shot multiple lightning bolts at Chrom. However, Robin canceled most of them with his own while Chrom dodged the rest. Chrom eventually got close to the Mad King and delivered a swift blow, knocking the sword straight out of his hand. The Mad King kneeled in surrender as he had accepted his fate with fear plastered on his face. However, Chrom did not hesitate and delivered the final blow. Gangrel fell forward with from ghastly cut on his chest and died out as blood sink into the sand._

 _Chrom then sheathed his sword and turned backed to his best friend. A sad smile shown across his face._

" _We did it, Robin. We finally did it," Chrom cheered with relief in his voice._

 _Robin returned the smile and nodded. The Mad King was gone and they avenged Emmeryn. As they relish the fact that they accomplish their mission, they heard the voices of their friends and family from afar._

" _Come on. It time to return home," Chrom said with confidents._

" _Right. Let's go home," Robin agreed._

 _The duo left the area to reunite with the others. However, they were unaware of the living corpse trying to stand up from the floor._

" _So… my plans of protecting Plegia… won't be achieved. Curse me… for my… desire," Gangrel muttered as he tried desperately to stand up, but the gash on his chest was too painful and he lost some blood while lying down._

" _So… this is how… the Mad King falls," Gangrel said while coughing a bit of blood._

 _The Mad King began dragging his body away from the area and walked down any random direction as he knew he could never return to Plegia after what he had done. All soldier loyal to him are dead and the people of Plegia had disdain for him now. This all happen due to his twisted enjoyment of bloodlust and war. Nowhere else to go, Gangrel wandered off, hoping to die from his wounds before anyone, if anyone, could try to help him. Unbeknownst to him, the same people he fought earlier would be the_ _same ones who save him from his despair in the future._

* * *

After the war, I was promoted to Grandmaster of Ylisse and invited to become Chrom's best man in his wedding with Sumia. I felt honored for the promotion, but I was surprised about Chrom selecting me instead of Vaike or Frederick as they knew each way back. Thank Naga for Mariabelle and Frederick on assisting me for Chrom and Sumia's wedding day. Shockingly, some of my comrades were marrying each other in the last two years. What's not a surprise was the birth of Chrom's daughter, Lucina.

* * *

 **-Memory: Promotion, Marriage and Birth-**

" _Wait?! Me?!" Robin exclaimed while pointing at himself._

 _In celebration of Chrom's upcoming wedding, Vaike decided to arrange a guy's night out for the men in the Shepherds. However, not all them came. Ricken was still a year young to drink while Lon'qu does not want to drink and was more focused on his training. No one was sure where Kellan was, but they assume he might have join too or he was busy. It took a few minutes for everyone to realize he was there when one of the servers bumped into him. Robin was still amazed that he still can keep his presence hidden with or without the giant armor._

 _At the bar, Robin and Chrom were currently having a drinking contest; hoping to settle the tie between them. Instead of drinking the most, they were settling it with who will finish five jugs the quickest. They both finished with a tie, but are about to settle another round to end their tie. While waiting for the barkeeper to fill five jugs for each, they decided to talk for a bit. During the discussion, Chrom surprised Robin by his plans of promoting him to Grandmaster of Ylisse._

" _Of course," Chrom agreed nonchalantly, "You earned it after everything we went through."_

 _Robin was surprised. He felt honored for being granted the title of Grandmaster of Ylisse, but the guilt of not saving Emmeryn still weighted heavily upon him. Despite avenging her death, Robin could not let go of the pain for failing to save her. He let his confidents get the best of him during that time and the last thing he wanted was to risk his companions if his plans were to fail in the future. As he thought, the barkeeper returned with five jugs each for them._

" _Chrom, I appreciate the title, but-" Robin said before going quiet. He was a bit hesitant, but continued, "But, I don't deserve such a title."_

 _Robin did not look at his friend when he said those words. Instead, he looked down at the jug filled with ale. Nothing but silence was heard between them. It was uncomforting for the two of them, but they both knew the reason why. Robin kept his mouth close. He was waiting for Chrom to change his mind about granting him the title and they could continue drinking in silence. Robin did not mind not being granted the title as he believed he did not deserve such an honor. He would understand, but will continue aiding his friend during his reign as Exalt. Instead, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked towards Chrom, who gave a comforting look._

" _You're not to blame for this Robin. Gangrel was a madman. He was to blame for her death; not you. You did all you could to save her," Chrom reasoned._

" _I agree. He was a madman. But if I could have thought more thoroughly and planned further ahead, Emmeryn would be alive right now. I became too overconfident with my skills and believed that I could save her with ease like any other person. In the end, I failed," Robin frowned._

" _That may be true, but you did what you could. We all did. We might not be able to change the past, but we could build a better future. A future that Emmeryn would be proud of," Chrom informed, letting go of Robin's shoulder. He then looked up with a hopeful thought._

" _I know she would not want us to wallow in sorrow. She wants us to keep on going with a smile and be hopeful for the future. I am entrusted to keep the people of Ylisse safe, but I can't do this alone, Robin," Chrom continued before looking at Robin with a determine expression, "So stop looking down on yourself. I know Emmeryn would forgive you for trying and wants you here to ensure Ylisse's safety. The future ahead will be rough and I can't deal the harshness with another family member missing from this fight. So, I ask you again. Accept the promotion for not only Emmeryn, but for your family."_

 _Robin did not know what else to say to reason with Chrom. The new exalt was always stubborn, but that's what made him, him. It was quite humorous as Lissa and Emmeryn also share that same trait. No matter what he said, Chrom would try to reassure and give us the feeling of hope. He was the one who help create the Shepards and many others follow him because of that strong confidents and optimism. Although his sense of trust and bravery tend to put him at danger at times. Either way, Robin knows Chrom was not going to back down and felt quite relief with the speech he gave to him. He also felt happy, considering this was how having a brother felt like at times. It kind of reminds him of how Robin was accepted as family member by Chrom and Lissa during the trip back from Ferox. With a light chuckle, which surprised Chrom for a second, Robin turned to his best friend._

" _You were always that stubborn," Robin smirked._

" _Takes one to know one," Chrom said, returning the smirk._

" _All right. I accept the title, Chrom," Robin smiled._

 _They both gave a toast in honor of Robin's promotion before drinking. While Robin was chugging it down, Chrom lowered his chug downed for a bit._

" _Good. Can't have my best man feeling sad during the wedding," Chrom added with a devious smirk._

 _Hearing that, Robin spitted out the alcohol in his mouth before coughing hysterically. Seizing the moment, Chrom drank down the remaining ale in the jug and began the next one. It took a while for Robin to stop coughing and began his next drink. Unfortunately, Chrom was already on his third one by the time Robin began. Few monents later, Chrom slammed the empty jug own on the table and gave Robin a triumphant look on his face. Robin eventually finished the last drink and gave Chrom a scowl._

" _Looks like… I… win!" Chrom bragged before giving a hiccup._

" _T-That was-" Robin slurred, "underhanded."_

" _N-Not underhanded…" Chrom slurred, "I would say it was a strategic move… by me!"_

" _Still… underhanded…" Robin repeated slowly._

 _1 weeks later_

 _Robin watched on as his best friend gave his first kiss to his wife. Everyone assembled roused up from their seats and cheered for the royal married couple. Well, almost everyone. Among the crowd, Robin saw Cordelia clapping along with everyone else, but had a forced smile on her face. He and few others knew of her requited love towards Chrom. Yet, it does not change the fact on how hurt she was seeing it. The Grandmaster could tell that the pegasus knight wanted to leave, but she does not want to spoil her best friends wedding. He wished he could do something to ease her pain._

 _At the reception, Robin watched from the back as many people danced at the dance floor. While he did dance with a few noble women without incident thanks to Maribel's lessons, his mind still seemed to worry for the crimson-haired pegasus knight. While thinking, he noticed Frederick dancing with Cordelia among the other nobles; including the royal couple and Lissa and Lon'qu._

 _Looking closely, Robin could see how happy the two were. He gave a mental chuckle as Lon'qu almost step on Lissa's toe. Luckily, he regained his balanced and continued the dance between them. Robin knew they loved each other since Emmeryn's death. He knew she will happy watching her young siblings having someone close by their side. For Frederick and Cordelia, Robin had to guess that the wary knight had a crush on her for awhile. Its just that Frederick never dealt with romance before as his mind was mostly on serving the royals. He did not know when it started, but it was fine nonetheless. This day had gotten better for him. The only exception was the suit as it was uncomfortable for him._

 _1 year later_

 _Robin was working in his office in the evening, looking over the papers given to him regarding the latest finance and status of Ylisse. While the work may seem tedious, Robin had little issue on doing so. However, he had little breaks due to the constant papers needing reviewing and his signature that come in nowadays. He would love to have a break right now. The chance of him having a break came in with a loud scream._

" _Aaauuuuughhhhhhh!" A female screamed. It was heard throughout the castle, getting Robin's attention._

' _What was that?!' Robin thought with concern._

 _Hearing the scream, Robin quickly got up out his seat, grabbed his coat, took his tome, and ran out the door with quick haste. Pinpointing where the scream came, he ran up the hall towards the royal chambers. Still hearing the scream, Robin quickly went from fast-walking to running as he recognized that voice. It was Sumia. He was wondering was happening throughout his mind. Was there an assassination attempt? Did someone got hurt? Robin was very unsure as he finally reached the doors leading to the Exalt's Chamber. Immediately, he opened the door to see what was going on and got his answer._

" _Chrom, what happen?!" Robin questioned._

 _When he looked ahead, he saw Sumia holding her stomach while Chrom was at her side; holding her._

" _Robin! Thank goodness, you're here! I hope you know how to deliver a baby because her water broke!" Chrom exclaimed with haste._

 _It took a few seconds for him to process the information. Robin was both shocked and surprised to hear this. Of all the days to happen, it had to be today._

" _W-Wait a minute Chrom! I don't how to deliver a baby! I'm a tactician; not a doctor!" Robin explained, stuttering a bit._

" _But didn't you read the medical books in the library!" Chrom reasoned._

" _I read them out of curiosity since I read through all of the other books that would be useful during the war! I don't have the skills to even do it!" Robin reasoned._

 _Before Chrom could say anything else, a loud female voice was heard from the entrance. The person who yelled was Lissa with a middle-aged man and young woman by her side._

" _Time to leave, Robin! It times for our expert to handle this situation!" Lissa shouted. She then ran to him and began dragging him out the door by his arm._

" _R-Right," Robin agreed while walking towards the entrance._

 _When they finally reached the entrance, they encountered Frederick who had a panicked expression on his face._

" _I heard screaming! What happened?!" Frederick questioned, brows narrowed._

" _Calm down, Frederick! Sumia is giving birth right now," Robin explained._

" _I see. Then I must assist them any way I can," Frederick said as he attempted to enter the room. However, he was stopped by Lissa._

" _They got enough help, Frederick. Just stay here and wait until they are done," Lissa argued, blocking his way._

" _But-" Frederick tried to reason, but was cut off._

" _No buts! Just let the doctor do his work!" Lissa ordered, scowl shown on her face._

" _A-As you wish…" Frederick complied reluctantly._

 _Few hours later, the screaming in the royal bedchamber stopped. The door slowly opened, and the doctor walked out with his assistant._

" _Grandmaster, Lady Lissa, and Sir Frederick, the Exalt and Queen wish for you to come in," the doctor informed._

 _The trio nodded and enter the room slowly. Looking inside, Robin saw Chrom and Sumia with a serene smile on their faces. Walking in, Chrom beckoned him to come closer. Robin complied and walk next to Chrom's right side. Once there, he saw a small baby cradled in Sumia's arms. Robin felt his heart warmed when seeing the baby. The same could be said for Lissa as she squealed in delight from seeing her newborn niece. Frederick stood next to Chrom's left side with a big smile on his face._

" _She's adorable!" Lissa chirped._

" _She is. Beautiful, isn't she?" Sumia asked._

" _Indeed," Frederick agreed._

 _Robin gave a nod in agreement for both comments. The baby girl looks so delicate and fragile, yet it represents the beauty of child birth and new life being brought to the world. She looked very healthy and in closer inspection, he could see the mark of Naga on her left eye._

" _Have you two thought of a name for her?" Robin asked._

" _We're still considering it, but not sure yet," Chrom admitted._

" _I see. Hm…" Robin muttured, before thinking._

 _Before Lissa could give a couple, Sumia already had a name in mind._

" _I got one," Sumia said._

" _What is it?" Chrom asked._

" _How about… Lucina?" Sumia suggested._

* * *

The lasting peace was quite refreshing, but good things all come to an end. A year after Lucina's birth, Virion, the former duke of Rosanne, unexpectedly arrived from Valm. The former Duke informed us of what transpired in his home country in quick detail with the aid of his retainer, Cherche. Rosanne and the rest of Valm was now ruled over by the Conqueror name Walhart and he was now planning to invade Ylisse. We had no choice but to ask Validar, my father and new ruler of Plegia, for ships. Once the agreement was made, our group was ambushed when leaving. Henry helped assisted us during the fight, but Chrom was saved from death thanks to Marth's intervention. Once the fight was over, I kept a lookout while Chrom and Marth have their discussion over what happen earlier. I never intended to eavesdrop, but Sumia was persistent.

 **-Memory: Future Daughter-**

" _Sumia, please wait!" Robin shouted quietly._

 _After fending off an ambush, the Shepherds had another encounter with Marth. It was thanks to her that Chrom was saved from being killed by an assassin. However, things got a bit awkward. Chrom asked Robin to keep watch as he and Marth had a private discussion. Unfortunately, this got the attention of Sumia, who was very concern on what those two were doing._

" _I can't, Robin. I need to know what those they are doing," Sumia reasoned, walking quickly up the hill of the dark forest with Robin staying ahead of her._

" _You don't have to worry, Sumia. Chrom won't do anything behind your back. He and Marth are just talking, so please return back to camp," Robin persuaded desperately, but Sumia would not budge._

" _I just can't, Robin! Hearing those rumors and Chrom having this private discussion with her far away from camp, I need know what's going on," Sumia explained, worry shown across her face as she held the flowers close to her chest._

 _Robin hoped Chrom could finish his conversation with soon. Sumia was beginning to doubt if Chrom really loved her. He had to do something to slow her down. However, they had already arrived at the location. Once they arrived, Robin and Sumia saw Chrom and Marth hugging each other tightly. With the moonlight shining on the Robin could see small tear drops going down Marth's face. This made the situation much worse as he saw Sumia turning her back and began plucking the small delicate flowers._

" _He loves me… He loves me not…" Sumia started, plucking a petal one by one._

 _Robin knew he had to inform Chrom of this difficult situation. The tactician had to wait a bit until they separated. Once they did, he approached them._

" _Um… Chrom?" Robin called out. This garnered the attention of the Exalt and the blue-haired swordswoman._

" _Hmm? Oh, Robin. What is it?" Chrom asked, unaware of the situation he was in._

" _It's just that… You two are out here alone, and Marth is… crying. This is how ill rumors are born," Robin said as he sidestepped to reveal Sumia plucking the flower._

" _He loves me… He loves me not…" Sumia repeated, plucking a new one. Both Chrom and Marth began to worry._

" _Er, Sumia? Why in the gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?" Chrom asked almost hesitantly._

 _Sumia heard her name and became aware of Chrom's presence. However, she refused to look at him. Instead kept on plucking the poor flowers._

" _I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am! Oh, gods! You brought... HER!" Sumia pointed out, still plucking the flowers as she sniffled from tearing up a bit._

" _Sorry, Chrom. She wanted to know desperately," Robin explained._

 _Chrom realized what was happening and gave a mental facepalm for not getting it. Although he did not want to tell Sumia Lucina's secret; she had every right to know considering she is Lucina's mother and it would clear up the mess._

" _Can we tell her, Lucina?" Chrom asked, hoping it was okay._

" _Of course," Lucina approved._

 _This got the attention of both Robin and Sumia. Robin was confused on why she had the same name as Chrom and Sumia's daughter. If his theory were correct, then that means that portal Chrom described may have been a gate to the future. The Lucina here was from the future, but to make sure it is true; she must have the brand on her left eye. Sumia was just surprised on how Marth had their daughter's name._

" _Lucina? But wait, that's..." Sumia perplexed from the name of the formerly masked swordswoman._

" _Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter, Lucina," Chrom admitted slowly._

" _...What?" Sumia sputtered, both shock and confused from her husband's answer._

" _It's true, Sumia. I'm your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself," Lucina assured._

 _Sumia slowly and carefully walked towards Lucina. She was skeptical about this. How could the young woman in front of her be the same baby princess being cared for in Ylisstol? Yet, she did not sound like she was lying nor hesitate when saying it. Sumia was now face to face with 'Lucina'. She inspected her very closely and carefully; not wanting to miss anything. When Sumia looked at her left eye, she saw the brand of Naga on it. The same brand located on the same area; just like her daughter._

" _Y-your eye! It has the Brand!" Sumia gasped._

" _The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom addressed._

 _Robin was happy to know that his theory was correct. This was quite an interesting event that even Mirel would like to look deep into. Still though, that does not answer his question on why Lucina would travel far back into the past. Did something unfortunate happen to them in the future that lead to her doing this?_

" _This… This is…" Sumia stuttered, having difficulty processing the truth._

" _Do you see now?" Chrom asked, placing his hand on Sumia's shoulder. She turned to him, mouth opened and confusion shown clearly in her eyes._

" _No, Chrom, I do NOT see! This doesn't make any sense! ...Wait. Is my Lucina all right? What did you do to her?!" Sumia questioned, looking at 'Lucina' with a mix of hostility on her and concern for her child._

" _Peace, Sumia," Chrom pleaded, trying to calm her down before she does something rash._

" _Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am from another time. From a time that is yet to be," Lucina informed, keep a stern demeanor._

" _You mean… the future?" Sumia asked hesitantly. Lucina nodded to her question._

" _Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..." Lucina started._

* * *

While my theory regarding the similarity between Chrom and Lucina and where she came from was correct, it was still surprising hearing that they she came from the future. Not only her, but other children from the couples within the Shepherds are here as well. It took time searching the rest of them, but that did not slow down our campaign at Valm. Too many lives were lost during that campaign. Same goes for any war, but this one might have affected me the most. I could still hear their screaming of Valm soldiers when I ignited their ships on fire. Despite that tragedy, I kept on going for the sake of the Shepherds, Ylisse, and the rebels within Valm lead by Say'ri. After killing Yen'fay, we marched towards the castle where Walhart settled at. Walhart was not going to listening to reason from how it looks. So me, Chrom, and Lucina fought him face to face to end this bloody war.

* * *

 **-Memory: Walhart-**

" _Hrrnghhh!" Chrom and Lucina shouted._

 _The Exalt and the Future Princess were squaring off with the Great Conquer. Despite their combined effort, Walhart was having little issue holding them off. The red-armored brute began pushing them back step by step. The duo tried to push back, but it was only slowing him down. Tired of the petty game, Walhart pushed a large amount of force onto his axe, forcing the Exalt and Princess to slowly kneel before him._

" _Is this all you can do Prince? Even with the help of this petty child here, you cannot stop me from my conquest." Walhart assured._

" _No matter how strong you are! You won't stop us!" Lucina growled._

" _Such talk yet no bite… Weaklings have no right to be here," Walhart snarled, breaking the dead lock._

 _He struck Chrom to the side with the back of his hand. The Exalt fell back from the strong blow; lying flat near the entrance. With his free hand, the Conqueror grabbed Lucina by her neck and lifted her up in the air. The Future Princess tried to fight back, but she was slowly consciousness as the armored man chocked the life out of her._

" _F-Father..." Lucina choked out._

" _Lucina!" Chrom screamed, gathering his strength._

 _Motivated by fear and desperation, he charged towards Walhart and struck him with his sword. Unfortunately, Walhart kept his grip tightly around the princess' neck while blocking Chrom with his axe._

" _A child this old, Prince? I have no clue why you have a daughter this old for your age, but it does not matter. You will get too see how your belief and your sister's belief will fail you from saving her!" Walhart announced._

" _Not happening!" A voice shouted._

 _Before Walhart could respond, he spotted a lightning bolt shot straight towards him. The Conqueror quickly dropped the princess and knocked the exalt back before blocking the spell with Wolf Berg. Walhart prevented himself from receiving any injuries, but there is a distinct burnt mark where the lightning bolt it. Looking at the entrance, he saw Robin walking out towards him with his hand still outstretched._

 _Robin felt relieved that he made it in time. Any second later and the future princess would have died. From the corner of his eye, Lucina grasped for breath while Chrom looked over her._

" _Are you okay?" Chrom asked with concern. Lucina only gave a nod while trying to breath._

 _The Grandmaster gave a small relief smirk, happy that she was alright. But it quickly left as he was no focus on the red-armored knight right in front of him. Robin gave a cold glare towards the Conqueror, but that did not faze him._

" _So, you are the Grandmaster of Ylisse? I heard many things about you from my advisors. I must say, I am impressed on what you did so far on leading the prince here, especially that fire attack," Walhart commented, giving a small smirk. Robin lost his composure for a bit, but continued his cold glare._

" _What I did at that battle was necessary. However, I am not proud of it," Robin stated, frowning at the memory._

" _Why do you hesitate on what you accomplished? That tactic was fitting; reveals how ruthlessness and overwhelming power is the true idea of peace. Many people will die either way, but only the strong shall survive," Walhart claimed, before pointing his axe at Robin, "Such talent is wasted underneath the ideas of a foolhardy prince. Do you wish for war to continue? Do you wish to stop Grima? Then come join my cause as only my way can create a war ridden world."_

 _Robin was surprised. He never thought Walhart would try to recruit him. He was a bit more shock that he knew of Grima. However, his idea has it merits. Could power and fear help stop the world from fighting? Would there be no more lives sacrificed in these wars once everyone was subjugated? With his strength, maybe they stop Grima. Robin felt a bit convinced that this may be the way. However, power will not lead to peace. Throughout his journey with Chrom and The Shepherds showed that bonds and friendship will create a better world. A world built by the combined bond of people, not by the strength of one single man._

" _I must confess, that idea does seem tempting," Robin admitted. Walhart did not smile, but kept a stoic demeanor until he finished._

" _Robin!" Chrom gasped in shock._

" _But, I won't be joining you. Absolute strength and order will not make a better world. I will follow along my best friend's beliefs and stand among my friends and family to create peace. Not by power, but by the bonds we created and share amongst ourselves and to the people around us. I won't betray them or Emmeryn's promise." Robin said with determination._

 _Chrom and Lucina smiled from Robin's words. However, Walhart showed neither disappointment nor anger._

" _So, that is your answer. No matter. A mere number disadvantage won't stop me. My strength alone shall overcome the bonds you all created. You will realize the flaw for following such an absurd belief and will watch from the sky above as I create this peaceful world with my very own hands!" Walhart roared before charging at Robin._

 _Robin quickly fired another thunderbolt, but Walhart narrowly dodged. The Grandmaster shot a few more, but it did not stop Walhart at the slightest. While one hit him on his shoulder, the Conqueror kept on running as he closed in. Robin unsheathed his sword in preparation to block Walhart's attack, but the sword was knocked out of his grasp by Walhart. With nothing to defend himself with, Robin braced himself as Walhart slammed his axe on him. However, the blow did not reach. Robin opened his eyes and saw both Lucina and Chrom blocking the axe._

" _Seems like I repaid you for saving me against Gangrel," Chrom muttered. Robin quickly nodded and stepped back away from the fight._

 _Walhart was about to break the deadlock again, but Lucina and Chrom quickly moved back before Walhart could swing._

 _The trio recruited near the entrance, looking ahead as Walhart watched with caution._

" _Robin, do you have a plan?" Lucina asked, Robin gave a devious smile._

" _I do. Though this will be tricky. Luckily, I brought something useful," Robin said, taking out a zigzag sword from the sheath on his left hip._

" _A Levin sword?" Lucina asked._

" _Yeah, this could be very helpful. Now, here's the plan…" Robin began._

* * *

The fight against Walhart was difficult, but not impossible. After we defeated Walhart, we all returned home to finish one more task. Retrieving the final stone for the Fire Emblem in Plegia. During our journey home, I persuaded both Lucina and Gerome, Cherche's and Viron's child, to open up towards the rest of the Shepherds. They were the toughest one to persuade out of all future children. It took some time since Lucina had issues trusting others due to what had happened to Future Chrom and Gerome not wanting to accept his parents of this present time. However, I did what I could and succeeded. Seeing them smiling and conversing with their parents as well as the other Shepherds was relaxing. The was no more tension among the group and it was better outcome than he hoped. It was still awkward for me though, knowing I'm the only one that does not have a child. Being alone in the future. Maybe I had bad luck with women.

Anyway, the Shepherds were now united strong as a team. We were close to finishing our task and preparing ourselves to meet Validar. As expected, the meeting was a trap and we escaped. However, we lost the Fire Emblem and it was because of me. I was under his control, and Lucina knew now who killed her father. I was ready to accept my death from Lucina, but Chrom came in and prevented it from happening. If there was a way I can turn this around, then I need the help of my friends to succeed. Thankfully the plan I had created prior had succeed and we killed Validar. That did not stop the Awakening and we had one final battle ahead of us. This journey there was rough, but we fought through with the addition of new, yet unexpected allies. Grima and his risen army were ferocious, but we pushed through. Now we had him cornered, but this was the moment, the choice, that will decide the future.

* * *

 **-Memory: Sacrifice-**

"… _NNGH… AAAAUGHHH!" Grima screamed, kneeling while holding his chest._

 _Grima thought he had the advantage due to overwhelming army of Risen and his true body here assisting him. However, the combined forces of Chrom's army had devastated each of his undead minions despite the overwhelming numbers. No matter how he sends, they struck them down. Not only that, he was close to being killed by the holy blade that would seal him again. Grima hated the idea of being caged again, but that does not mean he has another opportunity to destroy this world. No matter how many times they seal him, he will be back and he will make his desire a reality. Grima smiled internally as he will have another chance._

" _Now, Robin! This our chance! I'm going to finish it!" Chrom shouted as he prepared himself to deliver the final blow._

' _Was this really the best solution?' Robin thought._

 _Robin felt that this solution was only temporarily. However, he could not abandon his family or make them suffer if he were to disappear. There was so much weighting on this decision yet it was not an easy choice. Robin felt split on his decision. Should he allow Chrom to seal Grima and allow another generation to handle their mess, but have a chance to be with his family. Or should he finish him and saved the next generation from an upcoming reawaking, but not be able to experience his time with the people he loved and treasured. This was so difficult for him. The white-haired man was on the crossroad with two paths, but what could be the best solution._

 _Thinking back, Robin remembered when Emmeryn had a choice. Although he was not a hostage, the situation between his and hers were a bit similar. Emmeryn sacrificed herself to protect her country, her people, and her family. She knew how they would feel if she were to die, but seeing all of them dead feared her more. Now Robin was at the same decision. And with that memory, Robin knew what he had to do._

" _I'm sorry, Chrom," Robin muttered as he approached Chrom._

" _Robin?! Wait, wha-" Chrom said before being punched hard in the stomach by his best friend. He kneeled in pain, using his sword to keep himself up while using his free hand to hold his stomach._

 _Grima watched in shock. He questioned what his former vessel was planning. He was not the only one. From afar, Lucina recently took down a risen, but saw what Robin did. She panicked. She wondered if Robin was going to do what he promised. With determination, she ran towards them._

 _Robin held his hand up and began speaking the incantation from his Thoron tome. It took time, but it was ready. The tactician stared down his other future self possessed by Grima. He felt pity for his other self, but he had a chance to finally free him from his pain._

" _For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…" Robin said, his face showing confidence._

 _Grima changed from shock to fierce anger and rage. To think he would do something like this. He expected Robin to allow Chrom to finish him. Instead, he decided to do it. Does he not realize that if he were to die, he would die with him? Or maybe he does. That realization hit him._

"… _YOU WOULD…NOT DARE!" Grima shouted. That did not faze Robin._

" _I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" Robin shouted, before firing the spell._

"… _NOOOOOOOO!" Grima screamed._

" _ROBIN! NO!" Chrom shouted, trying to stop him._

" _ROBIN!" Lucina screamed, trying to reached there on time. But it was too late._

 _The lightning bolt struck Grima through his vessel's heart; knocking him back and landing flat across his true form. Lying dead on the ground, the vessel began to break apart into small particles of purple before slowly fading away. Before completely fading away, Robin heard a voice._

" _T-thank… y-you…" Future Robin mustered out before completely disappearing into nothing._

 _Robin stood there in shock for a few seconds, but smiled._

" _You're welcome…" Robin said, watching as the particles fade away up to the sky._

 _Robin felt happy with his decision. Although not everyone would not like it, it was the best outcome for everyone. Robin began to feel a little sleepy and it felt pleasant. The tactician looked at the small particles coming out of him and realized what was happening. He was fading away._

" _Robin!" Chrom shouted._

 _Robin turned towards Chrom with Lucina by his side. As he watched, he noticed all his friends and companions from the back running towards him with desperation. He wished he had more time to apologize to each and every one of them, but time was short. Robin, instead, gave a tranquil smile and raised his hand._

" _Thank you, Chrom. Thank you, Lucina. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life..." Robin said, giving one final wave before disappearing into particles of light._

" _Robin! No! Ah gods, no!" Chrom shouted as he looked down in disappointment._

 _Lucina did not say anything, but closed her eyes. She was trying her best to not cry. The future princess knew that they should not be crying. Instead, they should smile as he did this to protect them, to protect everyone. However, she also knew they should believe that Robin would someday return as the bond created together with him will bring him back one day. They just had trust in Naga and wait._

* * *

It was strange drifting into nothingness. I was sure not what would happen to me, but throughout my time there in eternal darkness; I began to recover my lost memories. Every single one of them began to dribble in rapidly into my mind. There was one memory that I need to remember the most out of all the others. One that I been searching for. One that I desperately needed to see throughout the years. One that was very close to my heart. I needed to remembered the person who took care of me, who saved me, and who sacrificed everything to ensure I stay alive. That person was my mother.

* * *

 **-Memory: Mother-**

" _Robin, I am impressed on how fast you are learning. You were able to corner me," Robin's Mother praised, impressed by his strategy._

" _Hehe… It took some time, but now you have no plan to get out of this situation," Child Robin bragged, giving a smug-like smile with head raised and putting his hands on his hips._

 _In a small house lived two individuals; playing a game with each other next to a small fire place. Robin, who was ten years old, had the advantage over her mother. However, her mother kept a calming gaze on the game. She felt no worry on the situation, but her concern was not on the game. She was more concern on Robin. While she was impressed for his effort and fast learning, he still had much more to learn to surpass her._

" _On the contrary, I do… and checkmate," His Mother announced before moving her cavaliers, ending the game._

" _W-What!" Child Robin shouted, standing up from his seat._

 _His mother chuckled from her son's shock from the outcome. She tried to suppress it by covering her mouth, but she could not and started laughing. Her white hair fringes began drifting over eyes. Hearing her mother laugh, Child Robin pouted._

" _It's not funny mom!" Robin yelled, still pouting._

" _Hahaha… Sorry, Robin. It's funny seeing you gasping from the outcome. Hehe," Robin's Mother chuckled while covering her mouth._

 _Robin really did not like being laughed at by her mother. But at the same time, he felt happy as her mother rarely laughed when she's not busy. She often assisted the villagers at a nearby village by helping the doctor. He began to laugh himself. His mother raised an eyebrow on the unexpected outcome._

" _Now, why are you laughing?" Robin's Mother asked, smiling. Robin slowed his laughter to answer._

" _Hehe… I'm just happy that you're laughing, Mom," Robin chirped, before feeling a soft hand ruffling his hair. Looking, he saw a content smile on her face._

" _You're a good boy, Robin. Having you around will always make me smile and laugh," Robin's mother smiled as Robin returned it._

 _-Years Later-_

" _Robin keep running!" Robin's mother shouted while Robin was ahead._

 _It was a cold night. The cold winds blew passed them as they ran. Robin and his mother were running with haste, but both were dehydrated and exhausted. Two days with no sleep and ran out water twelve hours ago, they both were running low on stamina._

" _Robin! Duck!" Robin's mother yelled. Hearing her words, Robin quickly duck down where an arrow swerved right over his head._

" _Damn…" Robin muttered, before resuming his escape with his mother._

 _Robin cursed his father. Years ago, he and his mother were living a peaceful life with the villagers. Now, they were forced to run as he sent mercenaries and bounty hunters to caught him and kill his mother. The exception for that one guy who shot the arrow, where Robin gave a nasty burn scar on the right side of his rugged face. He knew that guy just wants to kill for burning his 'charming' face. Either way, they never stop chasing us. No matter how many me and my mother killed, more of them will come and take their place. His father was desperate, and it sickened him how he would kill any innocent just to capture him. Robin despised him with every being. The memory of his friends being killed right in front of him made him want to vomit. He wished his mother could have done something to save them, but she did not. Instead, he forced him to run away with her as she valued him over everyone else._

 _It took time for Robin to accept what happen and understand why her mother done what she did. In the end, Robin must escape his fate or the world would end. A vessel to the god of annihilation._

 _Robin's mother was slowly losing breath at a rapid pace. She planned to bring him back to her real home, but Validar had made it difficult. He blocked every route needed to reach the island so she was forced to flee to the borders of Plegia. Ylisse was the only place to find sanctuary from him, hopefully. Unfortunately, her plans had changed. For now, she must do what she can to ensure Robin could cross the border. As she ran, she spotted an abandon fort._

" _Thank you, Naga…," Robin's mother whispered top before turning towards her son, "Head inside the fort, Robin!"_

 _Robin nodded and breached through the door. His mother followed in behind and closed the door shut while moved barrels to barricade it. Unbeknownst to Robin, his mother jabbed a few holes into a couple of the barrels containing oil._

" _I think we're safe for now…" Robin said, gasping for breath before being pulled upstairs by his mother. Unaware, She secretly take out a waterskin filled with alcohol and slowly pour some as they ascended._

" _Don't relax yet, Robin. Don't you remember what I told you? Always be aware, regardless if you're safe or not," Robin's mother said in an almost angry matter._

" _I'm sorry," Robin apologized as he continued while frowning._

 _Robin's mother felt hurt for scolding him. She did not mean to, but the stress and exhaustion was getting to her. However, time was running out. She had to ensure that Robin could escape here, no matter what._

 _Once they reached the top of the castle, Robin's mother quickly leaned over a nearby edge at the entrance they came in to see if the mercenaries were near. They were already here, and the man that Robin burnt looked up with bloodlust in his eyes and sadistic grin shown across his face. His men were slowly trying to break in and the sound of the door being hit was heard downstairs. She looked down with disgust, but had difficulty moving. She could barely stand now as all the adrenaline was gone now. Robin's mother tried to move away, but her body was barely responding and her eyes were feeling tired._

 _As she tried to move to the other side, Robin noticed an odd smell. He though it may have been the smell of their clothes due to not cleaning or bathing. However, this smell was distinct and the white-haired young adult knew it all too well. Looking at his mother, he noticed her pale white skin, how she was holding her side, and how ragged her movements were. Taking a closer look, he saw something dripping down her coat. It was blood, his mother's blood._

" _Mother!" Robin yelled, holding her mother up as she slowly looked at her son, "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?!"_

 _She did not respond, but instead; she weakly pushed him away and slowly dragged herself to the other side. Before she could, she slowly began to fall. Robin quickly caught her and gently sat her down near the ledge. Robin's mother opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her son's eyes. She saw how sad and depressing they are along with the frown of his. She did not like seeing him sad and she desperately wished Naga to not allow her son to see her in such a state. How cruel fate was._

" _Mother… Please get up…" Robin pleaded trying not to cry, holding her right hand with his hands, "Please!"_

 _Robin did not hear any responds as he looked down. Instead, he felt a soft hand on his cheek and saw her mother smiling at him. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless._

" _I'm sorry… that it… that it had to end this way… for you, Robin" Robin's mother sobbed, tears slowly dropping. "I wished… that it did not… had to… end this way. I wished… that I could… stay alive longer… until you're grown up… and married. I wished… that I could've… done better… on giving you… a better childhood… than this…"_

" _Mother, please stop speaking… Y-You need to rest. Don't worry. I'll protect both of us. I'll fight through all of them and find medicine to help you," Robin said, but his mother shook her head._

" _It's too late… to save me... You need to… run, Robin… Keep running… until you reach Ylisse… The Exalt will… hopefully hear your plea… and keep you safe from them…" Robin's mother informed as she slowly breathes._

" _No… No, I'm not abandoning you, Mother. We're both going to live. We're both going to reaching Ylisstol. Just-" Robin said, before being cut off by his mother._

" _We both know… that's not going to happen… So please, honor my… last request," Robin's mother begged, looking at him with tearful eyes. Robin did not want to accept it. He desperately does not want to, but this was reality. Robin wished he was stronger and wiser like how she taught him. He could have prevented all the atrocities, but it was too late. Robin only gave a nod as he began to cry._

" _Don't cry," Robin's mother said in a soft tone while wiping a tear away, "I won't be… there with you... but… but I will always be there… watching you…"_

 _Robin's mother slowly took off her robe and placed it on his hands._

" _There is… an Elwind tome… in the inner pocket. Use it… to land safely over the edge. Keep heading north… that's where… you can cross the border… to Ylisse," Robin's mother informed as Robin put the coat on and nodded._

" _Alright," Robin said, holding his mother's hand._

 _Before she could say anything else, the wooden door of the fort was broken through._

" _Run… Robin…" Robin's mother pleaded._

 _Robin stand up and climbed on top of the ledge with the Elwind tome out. He did not had a chance to learn her mother's fighting style, but he hoped he could perform the landing out. With the incantation finished, Robin's mother gave him her final words._

" _I love you," Robin's mother muttered, before closing her eyes._

" _I love you too, Robin repeated, before jumping off the ledge._

 _While Robin jumped off the castle, the mercenaries arrived with the Marksman leading the group._

" _Hahaha. Look at you here, bleeding to death. It seems your son could not accept the torture I was about to give to him and fall to his death. No matter! I just have a better idea. He gets to see you get defiled by me while watching above," The Hired Marksman boasted while licking his lips. However, Robin's mother gave a chuckle and held her hand out where a small ball of fire appeared._

" _Burn… In… Hell…" Robin's mother spat as she dropped the fire onto the small pool of oil._

 _The oil ignited; causing a wave of flames spreading quickly all over herself and the mercenaries. The Hired Marksman tried to escape down the steps, but the fire was quick and caught him. Outside the castle, Robin used his mother's Elwind and landed safely on the dirt floor. He then looked back and saw the entire abandoned fort engulfed in flames. Robin knew what her mother did and wanted to go back, but this was her last request. It took every fiber of his being to not go back as he ran towards the path ahead of him._

" _Goodbye… Mother," Robin muttered as he ran._

* * *

'Mother…' I thought, a tear running down my cheek.

As I relieved my memories, I felt something rejuvenating hitting my back. When I turned around, I saw a bright light within the darkness. It looked like a passageway out of here. With nowhere else to go, I approached the gateway and entered the glaring light. I then found myself lying down on the same fields. It had been six months after I was brought back to life. It was shocking knowing I came back about three years after my sacrifice. Waking up at the same field where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick found me, returning to my home of Ylisstol, and reuniting with the Shepherds. Many of them had changed over the past years that I could almost barely recognize them.

"Robin, are you okay?" Chrom asked.

Looks like I was daydreaming again.

"I'm fine, Chrom," I answered, looking out at the fields where I was once found by them. Chrom was not convinced.

"Are you sure? You been staring out at the fields for a long time now," Chrom said.

"It nothing bad. Just… thinking back about my time in the void," Robin admitted.

Chrom looked at him with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chrom asked. Robin shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad," Robin lied before looking around the field; trying to change the subject, "Though, it's strange how far time has changed when I'm gone."

"Indeed. Though, it was more odd not having you around during these past years," Chrom admitted, following along.

"True. However, I'm here now. That's all that matters," Robin stated.

Chrom only nodded as they both look at each other as they smiled. They then look up at the blue sky and watched as the clouds go by.

'I hope this peace last for a long time,' Robin thought.

As the Grandmaster and Exalt looked at the sky, they both heard a shout.

"Hey!"

They both turned around and saw Lissa running towards them while Frederick follows behind on his horse. She then stop to gasp for air before waving at the two. Frederick rode next to her side with a small grin as he waited near the dirt road.

"We should get back to Ylisstol before the advisors start worrying. I don't want to hear another lecture of my duty again," Chrom sighed before walking towards his little sister and wary knight. Robin only nodded as he followed behind his best friend.

* * *

 **-Castle Shirasagi-**

"King Sumeragi, preparations for our travel to Cheve is ready," A green-haired child informed while bowing towards the black-bearded man.

"Good, tell them I will be there in a few minutes. I must see my children before I go," Sumeragi ordered. The ninja child nodded before disappearing.

The Hoshidian King sighed as he walked towards the lake located behind his home. That was the usual spot where his wife and children would be at. As he walked down the hallway, Sumeragi looked ahead and saw his first child running towards him with a wooden sword.

"Take this, father!" A dark-brown haired child shouted as he swung his sword. Sumeragi simply caught the blade and picked his child up by the back of his collar with his other hand.

"Hahaha. You need to do a bit better than that my son," Sumeragi laughed as his son, Ryoma, tried to get out of his grip before giving up.

Sumeragi saw how embarrassed his son is and gently placed him on the floor. Ryoma turned away out of embarrassment, but felt a hand ruffling his long brown hair. Looking up, he saw his father giving a content smile; in which Ryoma returned.

"Father!" A red-haired child called out as she ran towards Sumeragi. Sumeragi kneeled down and gave his second child, Hinoka, a big hug before picking her up.

"Hinoka, aren't you hyper. Weren't you two was supposed to be outside with mother along with the rest of your siblings?" Sumeragi softly asked.

Hinoka simply pointed ahead where a black-haired woman approached him while holding two white-haired twins' hand on each hand. Next to her was her purple-haired retainer who was holding a silver-haired child and pink haired child by their hands. Seeing their father before them, the twins and silver-haired child ran towards him while the pink-haired child was guided by her mother's retainer. Seeing them approaching him, Sumeragi kneeled for Hinoka to get down and opened his arms for his children.

"Papa/Father!" The children shouted in unison as they charged at him.

Sumeragi felt the bundle of weight pushed towards him from the three before feeling another weight added on. He then closed his arms as he hugged all four of them with a big grin on his face. While the duty of being, King was boring, seeing his children after finishing his task was worth it.

"They all wanted to see you before you go," Mikoto chirped while her retainer, Orochi, gave a grin as she watched. Sumeragi gave a loud laugh as he patted each of their hairs.

"I can tell," Sumeragi said before picking up the twins into his arms, "I wished I could spend more time with all of you. Unfortunately, I must attend my duties as King of Hoshido."

Makoto only shook her head.

"Don't feel bad, my dear. We all know how hard you are working for the sake of the country and for us. I just hope that the negotiation goes well," Makoto said with worry.

"Do not worry. King Garon requested to negotiate on settling the tension between our countries. Cheve is a good place to do so as we have a strong relationship with the people there," Sumeragi reasoned while his step-children were nodding along.

"I hope so," Makoto mumbled before Sumeragi gave her a kiss on the cheek. Makoto blushed from his action and saw a grin from him.

"Do not worry, my love. I will return," Sumeragi promised before giving a content smile. Makoto's blush faded away, but she returned the smile as well.

Hearing the interesting conversation, the female twin tried dropped down from her step-father's arm. Noticing her attempt to get down, the Hoshidian King lowered himself and weaken his grasp. The female twin got out of her father's arm and approached her mother while giving a big smile.

"Don't worry, mama. Papa will be okay. I will be with him to make sure he returns home," the female twin announced, getting collective gasp from those around her.

"Kamui, I'm not so sure-," Makoto began, but was cut off by Sumeragi who was laughing.

"Hahaha. That's a great idea!" Sumeragi agreed, receiving looks of worry from the rest of his children, Makoto, and Orochi.

"My dear, I'm not sure that's a great idea," Makoto insisted, not liking the idea of her daughter being brought to a country where their potential enemy lived. She was not the only one as Orochi also spoke.

"I agree with Lady Makoto, my lord. Bringing Lady Kamui to the enemy continent is a bad idea. There is too much risk on doing so," Orochi added, crossing her arms and looking at Kamui with concern.

Sumeragi looked at them with a cool demeanor. He will not deny their reasons for feeling worried. After all, he was visiting a continent that envied them. However, he has many personal guards with him that will ensure his safety throughout the meeting. He also has the people of Cheve their assisting them and will guarantee the safety of both him and his men. Sumeragi believes that the meeting would go smoothly and stood up with confidents.

"I understand your worries, but do not fret. I believe that there will be no trouble between me and King Garon. He sent his personal tactician here to deliver the message; showing he desired to talk about the conflict. Also, I have my personal guards with me as well as the people of Cheve there to watch over me and Kamui," Sumeragi reasoned.

"Father…" Ryoma muttered as he watched his father with concern.

Sumeragi looked around and saw all his children looking at him. Each of them, except Kamui, looked at him with anxiety in their eyes. The Hoshidian King felt sad for worrying them, but he had his utmost confidence that the discussion between them will go smoothly. To dissuade their worries, Sumeragi gave a loud laughter and raised his hand on his heart.

"Do not worry my children. Father is a master swordsmen. No man has taken me down head-on so have no fear. Me and Kamui will come home safely," Sumeragi assured with confidence.

The children looked on with awe while Makoto and Orochi sighed, but then smiled. They both knew how stubborn once he put his mind into it. While Makoto had confidents that he will return, Orochi could not argue. Sumeragi was never defeated by anyone apart from his former teacher and father. No one could surpass his swordsmanship since then. They both also know that Sumeragi had the best personal guards and retainers there to protect him.

"Alright. Kamui can go," Makoto resigned, giving a smile as Kamui gave a loud cheer while Sumeragi smiled. Makoto slowly approached her daughter and kneeled to her level.

"Remember to listen to your father, okay?" Makoto requested.

"Okay!" Kamui exclaimed while nodding.

Few hours later, Sumeragi and his personal guards were walking out of the outskirts of Castle with Kamui riding on her step-father's shoulders. Makoto, Orochi, the children, servants, and Makoto's other retainers, Reina and Kagero, were standing out at the entrance. Kamui gave a wave goodbye towards everyone standing at the entrance. Everyone and some of the servants returned the wave.

* * *

 **-Castle Krakenburg-**

"Is everything set?" A gray-skinned old man questioned as he sat on his throne.

"Yes, King Garon. Everything is prepared for King Sumeragi's arrival," The pale-skinned tactician answered, smiling evilly for his king's latest plan.

"Good… Everything is going exactly as planned," Garon smirked with satisfaction. He knew his master will be pleased and he will ensure that Hoshido will surrender before them.

* * *

AN: Welcome to the revise version. Unfortunately, the updates are random so I apologized to those that wanted a daily update for this story. Writer's block and laziness had made it difficult for me to write this chapter. I hope that everyone can be patient as the story goes on.

On other news, please review. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
